Palabras mudas
by Salo.Twilighter
Summary: Luego de una discusión que tuvo con Bella, Edward se va y tiene un accidente de auto en el cual muere. Su espíritu queda bagando en la Tierra y todos los días, va a visitar a Bella, la cual esta destruida porque extraña al amor de su vida. ¿Que decisión tomará Bella para poder volverlo a ver? One - Shot basado en la canción de porta "Palabras Mudas"


**Pov. Edward**

Camino por las lluviosas calles, bajo el agua, sin mojarme. Ustedes se preguntaran como es posible. Fácil. Un espíritu no se puede mojar. Las gotas de lluvia traspasan mi cuerpo y caen sin problema al suelo sin que yo interfiera. Escucharon bien. Estoy muerto. Un maldito estúpido se cruzo en mi camino mientras conducía y choqué contra él. Aunque en realidad, él me chocó a mi. Fue una muerte casi instantánea. Es una "vida", si es que a esto se le puede llamar asi, tranquila, pero por sobre todo aburrida. Lo único que lamento de estar muerto, es que ya no voy a poder estar nunca mas con el amor de mi vida, y la que fue mi prometida, Isabella Swa o Bella, como le gusta que le llamen.

—Bella—Su nombre sale como un suspiro de mis labios. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas que mientras estaba vivo no pude. Como hago todos los días desde que estoy muerto, hace ya una semana, voy a la casa que compartía con Bella para poder observarla. Una tradición que se volvió rutina para mi. Llegué y atravesé la pared como si no hubiera nada. Allí, recostada en el sofá de la sala, se encontraba ella, llorando como siempre. Recordándome. Eso hace desde que morí.

—Ay Edward—Sollozó. Me parte el alma verla en ese estado. Sentada en posición fetal, demacrada, con lagrimas surcando en su hermoso rostro_Dijiste que me amabas, que nunca me dejarías. Me mentiste_Reprochó al aire, sin ser consciente de mi presencia. Ella no me podía ver.

—Bella, por favor asume que te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en este maldito mundo aunque a veces lo dudes—Dije sabiendo que es en vano porque ella no me puede escuchar ni tocar. Como yo no la puedo tocar a ella. Eso es algo que lamento porque no la puedo consolar. Aun recuerdo las veces que hemos discutido, pero no me quejo, porque esas peleas o debates, como nos gustaba llamarlos, nos hizo mas fuertes. A pesar de cada discusión, nosotros seguíamos juntos porque nos amábamos mas que a nada. Ella era mi razón de existir. Los dos, nos complementábamos entre si. Las personas dicen que la suerte nos unió. Yo no pienso lo mismo. Para mi fue el destino. El mismo destino, que ahora nos separó.

—Me dejaste—La voz rota de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. No Bella. No te dejé. Ni la mismísima muerte me separará de ti. Nunca. Jamas me alejaré de ti. Siempre voy a estar contigo.

—Todo fue mi culpa. Si no hubiéramos peleado, tu no te hubieras ido y no habrías sufrido ese accidente—Dijo con voz ahogada. Siempre lo mismo. Bella se culpa de mi muerte. Por dios. No fue su culpa, mas bien fue la mía por haberme ido de casa de esa forma.

—Bella, amor, nada fue tu culpa, nada de lo que sucedió. Por favor, deja de llorar, me partes mi muerto corazón—Si pudiera llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo. Pero me quedé congelado, seco. No tengo sangre, no tengo lagrimas, mi corazón no late y sin Bella... Estoy vacío. Soy un idiota y siempre pensaré eso. En lugar de irme y dejarla sola esa fría noche, pudimos conversar el problema y arreglarlo. Pero no. Yo tuve que ser un estúpido dramático y arruinarlo todo. A veces me gustaría escribirle en una nota todo lo que siento y que sepa lo idiota que fui, pero joder, no puedo. Es muy duro estar cerca de la persona que amas con todo lo que eres y saber que ella nunca te volverá a ver ni a escuchar. En esta no vida, el tiempo pasa extremadamente lento y lamentablemente, seguiré así, eternamente. En el cielo, no puedo creer como llegué allí, no hay nada que te impida relacionarte con las personas de la tierra, lo que si, no puedes dialogar con los vivos y ellos no pueden saber que estas en su presencia. Yo se que Bella sabe que estoy con ella. Cuando me voy, paso por su lado, causando una briza que para ella es reconfortante.

Yo tenía un futuro planeado, y juro que no era así. Quería formar una familia con Mi Bella de por lo menos 3 hijos. Dormir con ella todas las noches, levantarme a la madrugada porque alguno de mis hijos no se puede dormir. Acurrucarlo contra mi pecho y sentir su acompasada respiración. Pero no puedo. A veces me pregunto si Bella me perdonará algún día por ser un estúpido que arruino un futuro prometedor. Yo, mientras tanto, me encuentro condenado a esta maldita existencia de estar con ella y no poder hacerla mía.

He cometido tantos malditos errores en mi vida que si Bella muriera mientras yo estoy vivo lo perdería todo. En su muerte, se estaría muriendo la mitad de mi corazón, pero yéndome yo, Bella no pierde nada. Un estúpido que murió, haciendo que un Ángel puro, llorara, algo que no debería ser. No soy nada. No sirvo para nada. Solo para hacer sufrir a Mi Bella. Pero mis palabras se quedaron mudas, no le puedo decir a Bella todo lo que podría vivir sin mi. He oído decir por ahí que el tiempo todo lo cura, se que ella va a poder ser feliz. Va a superar mi muerte y va a seguir adelante. Confió en ello.

En el momento que sentí el impacto del auto contra el mio, necesité de la presencia de Bella. Desde ese momento, me hubiera gustado tenerla en frente mio para decirle cuanto la amo, pero no fue posible. Tanto tiempo teníamos por delante, tantas cosas quedaron por decir y se fue al demonio por esa pelea. Cuando ves que por todo lo que has luchado se acaba, te das cuenta que injusta es la puta vida. Lo que mas me asusta, es que Bella cometa una estupidez. Si ella muere, yo pierdo todo. Porque ella es lo que mas quiero... Porque ella, es lo mas importante de mi eterna existencia.

—Dios—Le hable al de allá arriba sabiendo que no me contestará—No puedo aceptar esta maldita y horrible vida. Dame una ultima oportunidad o solamente un día para poder decirle tantas cosas que no pude. Quisiera poder decirle una ultima vez que la amo, o darle un ultimo beso... Y si puedo, hacerle el amor como nunca—En mi voz se pudo notar la desesperación de que mis deseos se hicieran realidad, pero una vez que estas muerto, no se puede. Ay, Bella, Bella, Bella, como me gustaría volver a disfrutar de tu piel contra la mía de tus labios sobre los míos, del movimiento de nuestras lenguas sincronizadas...En cuestión de segundos pase de tener todo... a no tener nada. Ese es el maldito juego del destino. El mismo destino que nos unió, para luego separarnos. El sollozo desgarrador de Bella me asustó. Seguía llorando. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodille adelante de ella mirando a sus ojos que se encontraban mirando a la nada como siempre.

—Por favor mi amor, no llores—Le dije sin que ella me pudiera escuchar—No te pienso dejar sola, ni en mis peores pesadillas ¿Me oyes?—Muchas veces he intentado decirle que no sufrí, pero al no poder escucharme, es como si me ignorara. Básicamente estoy hablando con una pared. Aunque si lo pienso bien, este sufrimiento me lo tengo bien merecido, porque para empesar, la culpa fue totalmente mía y ahora Bella esta sufriendo las consecuencias de mi estupidez. Por otro lado, cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Salí por la puerta sin decir que la quería.

Aun recuerdo es noche donde sucedió la tragedia. Las imágenes me torturan día a día. Ese es, mi Martirio personal...

_FlashBack_

_—¡Dios Edward, ya estoy cansada de esto!—Me gritó Bella encolerizada. Una vez mas, nos encontrábamos discutiendo porque llegué muy tarde a casa porque estuve con unos amigos._

_—¿Que quieres que hiciera? Son mis amigos que no veía hace mucho—Le dije enfadado._

_—¡Pudiste haberme avisado que llegarías tan tarde!—Miré mi reloj y eran las dos de la mañana._

_—Por Dios Bella, ni que me hubiera ido con otras mujeres—Dije cansado. Ella bajó el rostro. Ese era el problema, ella piensa que me fui con otras. De repente, me sentí mas enfadado que nunca._

_—¿Como puedes pensar así de mi?—Pregunté o mas bien grité—¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? ¡Demonios Bella.! Nunca te he dado razones para que desconfíes. ¿Por que lo haces ahora?_

_—¡Yo no se lo que haces con tus amigos!—Exclamó—Tampoco se lo que haces tu. Podrías estar ebrio y no ser consciente de lo que haces y...—No la dejé terminar._

_—¡Bella!— Exclamé indignado—¿Como se te puede cruzar por la cabeza que yo te voy a engañar? Si no hay confianza no hay relación. —Dije mientras tomaba las llave del auto y me encaminaba hacia la puerta._

_—¿¡Entonces por que seguimos juntos!?—Nunca había visto a Bella tan enfadada._

_—¡NO LO SE!—Le grité antes de salir. Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a mi auto. Me subí y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me dolió hasta el alma, pero no le di importancia. Arranqué y me puse a conducir sin rumbo fijo. ¿Como es que a Bella se le pudo cruzar por la cabeza que yo voy a engañarla? Si la única mujer en mi vida es ella. Paré en un semáforo y apoyé mi cabeza en el volante antes de golpearlo con mi puño. Dio luz verde y arranqué. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Sentí un fuerte impacto del lado del conductor. Justo en ese momento, desee que Bella estuviera conmigo y poder decirle cuanto la amo._

_No se que está pasando, todo es muy confuso. Hace cinco segundos estaba en mi auto, pero ahora... estoy en la nada. De repente, aparecí en una calle repleta de gente corriendo de aquí para allá. A unos metros de mi había una ambulancia con sus sirenas encendidas. Mas lejos, impidiendo el paso de personas curiosas, estaban muchos policías. ¿Que está pasando? ¿Donde estoy? El agua caída sobre mi, pero... No me mojaba. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Estoy alucinando? Intenté hablar con un para-medico que pasó cerca mio, pero cuando lo quise tocar, mi mano atravesó su cuerpo. Eso me asustó. Me giré para encontrarme con una vidriera de una tienda de ropa masculina. Cuando enfoqué bien mi vista, pude ver todo el alboroto que había a mis espaldas, pero... yo no estaba. Me moví de un lado a otro pero nada. Seguía sin verme. Esto se está volviendo muy raro. De repente, imágenes fugaces aparecieron en mi mente. El semáforo en rojo. La luz verde. Yo arranqué el auto y luego... el impacto. Me giré para poder ver el aterrador panorama que estaba teniendo. Todavía seguía sin entender nada, las imágenes en mi cabeza, los policías, las ambulancia... Pero entonces lo vi, o mejor dicho me vi._

_Allí, tendido en el suelo, todo sangrado, estaba yo. De pronto, todo fue haciendo click en mi cabeza. El impacto fue de un auto y yo... Estaba muerto. No. Esto no es posible. Esto es una muy mala jugada de mi cerebro o una de mis peores pesadillas. Esto no puede ser verdad. No puedo aceptarlo. Esto es el destino cruel haciendo de las suyas. Envenenando mi vida. Arruinando mi futuro con Bella._

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Su nombre hizo mecha en mi. Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude con dirrecion a la casa que compartía con Bella. Cuando llegué y quise tocar el pomo de le puerta, mi mano lo atravesó. Inspiré profundamente y la atravesé. Eso fue escalofriante, pero no le di importancia. Caminé lentamente y entre a la cocina donde se encontraba Bella. Pude ver en su rostro la tristeza. Eres un estúpido Edward. Mira como la dejaste. Me reprendí mentalmente. Estuve unos segundos observándola hasta que el sonido del teléfono hizo que me distrajera. Ella a paso cansado se dirigió a el y lo descolgó._

_—¿Hola?—Hablo con su dulce y hermosa ó lo que le decían del otro lado—¿¡Que!?—Exclamó horrorizada mientras el color escapaba de su rostro e iba directamente a sus pies. Estaba lívida. Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban si ningún tipo de control por su rostro. Ya se enteró del accidente._No no no, eso es imposible_Murmuraba mientras se dejaba caer al piso, llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho y las rodeaba con los brazos para largarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Estuvo llorando durante horas, en las cuales sentía como mi corazón muerto se hacía añicos al verla en ese estado. A veces dejaba su mirada perdida, parecía que su cuerpo había perdido su alma. Luego de no se cuanto tiempo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia nuestra habitación Yo le pisaba los dirigió a uno de los cajones y sacó una caja. Se sentó en la cama y abrió lo que tenía en la mano para sacar unas fotos. Me puse a su lado y pude ver que eran nuestras fotos. Las pasaba una a una, mirándolas detenidamente, acariciando mi rostro cada vez que aparecía yo. Sus lagrimas las mojaban, pero a ella no le importó y siguió observándolas conmigo a su lado sin que se de cuenta._

_FinFlashBack_

Seré solo un relato corto en su vida, el retrato de una fotografía que curé su roto corazón Nada mas. Ella vivirá su vida cuando supere mi muerte y aunque me joda y me muera de celos, ella se irá con otro hombre. Solo ante ese pensamiento, ya la furia recorría mi cuerpo. Debo dejar que Bella sea feliz con otra persona, no puedo ser tan egoísta al impedir que sea feliz aunque fuera con otra persona que no sea yo. Lo único que pido es que no me olvide. Que vuelva amar, pero sin borrar mi recuerdo de su memoria. Aunque deje de vivir en su corazón y que mi lugar lo ocupe otro hombre, no quiero salir de su cabeza. Es lo único que me va a hacer bien mental y espiritualmente. Puede ser que no haya sido todo el libro de su vida, pero me alegra saber que fui una gran cantidad de capítulos. Ahora ella tiene que continuar con su historia.

Bella se puso de pie a paso de zombie y arrastrando los pies, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y al baño. Paso a paso la seguí. Entró al baño, pero no cerró la puerta. Asomé mi cabeza y vi que se miraba detenidamente en el espejo. Pasó sus dedos temblorosos por debajo de sus ojos donde tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro. Ella se las limpió con sus manos bruscamente. Estaba confundido. ¿Que está haciendo? Abrió la puertita del espejo y saco... ¿¡Una cuchilla!?

—Edward, vamos a volver a estar juntos. Te lo prometo—Dijo mientras se metía a la bañera. Acercó la cuchilla a su muñeca con manos Muy temblorosas.

—¡No Bella!_Exclamé horrorizado—Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde.

_FlashBack_

_—¿Que harías si yo muero?—Me preguntó Bella de repente. Nos encontrábamos cenando sentados en el sofá mientras mirábamos una película._

_—Moriría contigo—Dije sin vacilar. Ella me miró sorprendía y con miedo._

_—No Edward. Por favor, no lo hagas—Me rogó viéndome fijamente a los ojos._

_—Bella—Suspiré—Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo. No me puedes pedir que siga con mi vida si tu no estas conmigo. Si mueres, para mi ya nada tendría sentido._

_—No Edward—Repitió—Yo se que podrás encontrar a otra mujer, que volverás a amar. Podrás ser feliz sin mi. Por favor, prométeme que nunca harás ninguna estupidez_Me suplicó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban._

_—Bella...—Dije indeciso—No me imagino un futuro si no es a tu lado._

_—Por favor...—Volvió a decir. Suspiré pesadamente._

_—De acuerdo. Prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez—Ella sonrió—Solo si tu me prometes lo mismo._

_—Edward...—Se comenzó a quejar pero no la dejé continuar._

_—Prometelo Bella. Prométeme que si yo muero, tu seguirás con tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Quiero que si yo muero, te vallas con otro hombre que haga feliz y que no me olvides, pero que vuelas a amar—Con el solo pensamiento de Bella con otro hombre me hacía hervir de celos, pero prefiero eso a que haga alguna estupidez. La miré con ojos suplicantes.—Júramelo, por favor._

_—Te lo juro—Suspiró__—_Te amo.

_—Yo también te amo— Y la besé._

_FinFlashBack_

_—_Me lo juraste Bella_—_Dije mientras sentía mis ojos escocer. Bella vacilaba. Pasaba suavemente la cuchilla por sus muñecas sin llegar a hacerse daño. Eso me estaba matando por dentro_Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería_—_Seguía suplicando como si ella me pudiera escuchara. Traté de tocarla, pero mi mano atravesó su cuerpo. Lo intente un par de veces mas, pero ella no sentía nada._—_¡JODER BELLA, DEJA ESA CUCHILLA!_—_Grité desesperado_—_Amor, me dijiste y prometiste que no lo harías_—_Susurré ya derrotado. Fue demasiado tarde. Bella presionó el filo de la cuchilla en su muñeca, llegando a cortar su venas mientras soltaba un bajo gemido de dolor. Tomando la cuchilla con su mano ya lastimaba, hizo lo mismo con la otra obteniendo el mismo gemido. Dejó caer la pequeña cuchilla al suelo y hundió sus manos en agua tiñéndola de un amargo rojo. Vi como al pasar el tiempo, su cuerpo perdía color y el calor. Sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas tenían un escalofriante color blanco.

_—_Te amo Edward_—_Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas.

De repente, aparecí en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió el accidente donde morí. ¿Que hago aquí ¿Como llegué a este lugar? Bueno, no se porque me sorprendo teniendo en cuenta que soy un espíritu. De repente, una luz apareció delante de mi para luego desaparecer dejando en us lugar una persona de cabello castaño bien oscuro casi negro y ojos azules. ¿Eso que tenía en su espalda eran alas? ¿Es un Angel?

_—_Hola Edward_—_Me saludo con voz amable._—_Mi nombre es Alec.

_—_Hola_—_Contesté confundido.

_—_Ya se que te parecerá raro que hayas venido aquí, pero era necesario_—_Comenzó_—_Bella esta muerta.

_—_Ya lo se_—_Dije mientras un sollozó escapaba de lo mas profundo de mi pecho.

_—_Tranquilo_—_Me dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a mi_—_Tu también estas muerto_—_Me sonrió divertido. ¿Y eso que quiere decir? Ya se que estoy muerto... ¡Claro! Si serás tonto Edward.

_—_Ella... ella... ella..._—_Me señale para que me entendiera.

_—_Si Edward. Bella también es un espíritu_—_Me respondió

_—_¿Entonces que hago aquí? Tengo que estar con ella. Va a estar muy asustada cuando vea su cuerpo_—_Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a mi casa. El Ángel se interpuso en mi camino.

_—_Espera_—_Me dijo_—_Te traje aqui para que ella no se abrume con tanta sorpresa junta. Imagínate que primero se entera que esta muerta y es un espíritu y luego se encuentra con el espíritu del que un día fue su prometido que supuestamente esta muerto.

_—_Tienes razón pero, creo que ya pasó un tiempo razonable. Por favor, quier estar con ella_—_Le supliqué. Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de suspirar.

_—_De acuerdo. Suerte_—_Dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro y una luz muy intensa nos rodeaba para luego desaparecer y encontrarme con las blancas paredes del baño de la casa de Bella y mía. Su cuerpo sin vida seguía en la tina, pero ahora estaba bajo la roja agua. Miré en toda la habitación para encontrarme con Bella, acurrucada en un rincón escondiendo su hermoso rostro de mi vista. Era un espíritu.

_—_Bella_—_La llame. Ella pegó un salto y despegó su cabeza de sus rodillas para llevarse el susto de su vida al verme parado frente a ella.

_—_Estoy soñando o me estoy volviendo loca_—_Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie_—_Primero veo mi cuerpo sin vida y luego aparece Edward. ¿Que me está pasando?

_—_Estas muerta, al igual que yo_—_Dije mientras me acercaba haciendo que ella retrocediera.

_—_Imposible_Murmuró sin poder creérselo._—_Mi mente me debe estar jugando una mala pasada.

_—_No Bella_—_Le dije_—_No estas soñando, no te estas volviendo loca y tu cabeza no te esta jugando una mala pasada.

_—_Pero tu estas muerto. ¿Como es posible que estés aquí?_—_Preguntó acercándose a mi.

_—_Soy un espíritu Bella_—_Contesté_—_ Estoy muerto, si. Al igual que tu_—_No pude evitar que mi voz saliera como reproche_—_Me prometiste que no harías ninguna tontería.

_—_Lo siento_—_Dijo bajando la cabeza_—_Es que no podía vivir sin ti.

_—_Debo admitir que me enoja que te hayas suicidado_—_Dije mientras le tomaba la mano_—_Pero no te puedo reprochar nada porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo_—_Confesé.

_—_¿Que fue de ti toda esta semana?_—_Preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

_—_Estuve bagando por las calles y todos los días te venía a ver_—_Respondí.

_—_¿Bagando?_—_Preguntó.

_—_Al estar sumido en una extrema tristeza, no pude ascender al cielo. ¿Te digo una cosa? No se como llegué allá arriba_—_Le dije soltando una risita contagiandola a ella.

_—_¿Y ahora?_—_Preguntó curiosa. Antes de que le pueda contestar, una luz resplandeció a nuestro lado sobresaltando a Bella. Yo ya no me sorprendía por nada.

_—_Hola Edward, Bella_Saludó Alce_—_Ahora que Edward esta feliz porque tu estas con él, puede hacer lo que quiera_Respondió a la pregunta formulada por Bella._—_¿Que vas a hacer Edward?_—_Se dirigió a mi. Miré a Bella mientras respondía.

_—_Me gustaría ir a allá arriba con Bella_—_Respondía mientras la aludida sonreia.

_—_Sería un placer_—_Dijo Alec rodeándonos de una luz potente para luego aparecer en un lugar repleto de blancura._—_Aquí es_—_Miré a Bella que tenía un vestido straple que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas de color blanco. Lo tenía un pantalón ajustado y una camisa . Los dos atuendos también blancos.

_—_Bienvenidos_—_Dijo Alice para luego irse caminando.

_—_¿Así que esto es el cielo?_—_Escuché la voz de mi Bella.

_—_Parece que si_—_Respondí suspirando. Nos pusimos a recorrer el lugar. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en ese lugar, pero lo que si se es que me fascina.

_—_Ya todo está listo_—_Dijo Alce mientras nos guiaba a no se donde. Estábamos confundidos. Nos puso delante de una pantalla, la prendió y luego nos dejó solos. Pudimos ver un lugar lluvioso y si lo veía bien, era la calle donde yo tuve el accidente. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

_—_Ahi fue donde me chocó el auto_—_Le dije a Bella para después ver como la imagen cambiaba. También llovía. Había personas vestidas de negro. Era un funeral. La imagen recorría poco a poco el lugar y jadee al ver quienes eran. Familiares de Bella y míos. Mis padres, los padres de Bella. Nuestros hermanos. Todos con lagrimas en los ojos. La verdad me abrumó. Era el funeral de Bella. Con toda esta felicidad que tuve, me había olvidado que Bella también estaba muerta. No se como. La imagen seguía corriendo y casi me caigo de la impresión al ver el ataúd. Estaba cerrado, pero yo sabia muy bien quien esta ahi adentro. Dejé de mirar la escalofriante escena que se proyectaba en esa pantalla. Me giré para ver el rostro de mi Bella. Estoy seguro que si ella pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo.

_—_Viendo todo esto me dan ganas de volver_—_Dijo haciendo que el aire innecesario se atorara en mi garganta_—_Pero entonces me acuerdo que puedo estar contigo eternamente y prefiero que las cosas se queden así como están_Dios. Los sustos que me hace pegar esta mujer.

_—_Juntos para siempre_—_Le dije mientras la acercaba a mi.

_—_Juntos para siempre_—_Repitió cuando nuestros labios estaban a escaso centímetros_—_Te amo.

_—_Yo también te amo_—_Y junte nuestros labios en un necesitado beso. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó porque gracias a esas cosas, tengo un felices para siempre con Bella.

* * *

**En lo personal, este One - Shot me gustó, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Se me ocurrió después de escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas de Porta "Palabras mudas"**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? Por favor, díganme que les pareció... :D**


End file.
